


Empty

by legaciespll



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, MOTHERLAND, Motherland fort salem - Freeform, Motherland: Fort Salem - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciespll/pseuds/legaciespll
Summary: Raelle feelings when she hear those words.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Empty

> Scylla was killed.
> 
> Scylla was killed.
> 
> Scylla was killed.

Nothing came out of Raelle's mouth when she heard it. But her mind and heart wanted to scream. Tears were forming in her eyes and she can't stop them. "This can't be happening" she though, "They are lying to me". 

Her feelings were out of control, she can feel them in her whole body. Suddenly, she grabs her notebook and starts writing.

_I didn’t expect nothing_

_I have been hurt so many times_

_But this is a new kind of pain_

_One that hurts more deeply_

_One that is breaking me apart_

_I wish I had said the words_

_Two words that meant everything to me_

_Why didn't I?_

_I hope you know I do_

_Do you remember our first encounter?_

_When we were surrender by destruction_

_You were the light that guide my life_

_I still remember my heart beating fast_

_Your ocean eyes sparkling_

_While you smiled_

_Nobody has ever touched me_

_Like you did_

_When I close my eyes_

_I can still feel our first kiss_

_But when I open them_

_The light is gone_

_The darkness has come_

_My heart is empty_

_Without your soul_

_Hands shaking_

_Feelings all over my body_

_How do I ever function without you?_

_I don't think I can do it anymore_

_I wish I had some manual to follow_

_I wish you were here_

_Tears are gone_

_i'm a void_

_that nobody can fill in_

_because I lost my one true love_

**Author's Note:**

> be nice.


End file.
